Dave and Alia
by Pumpkineater
Summary: Dave Karofsky and Alia Morgan are both five years old when they emigrate from Russia to America. Not complete. No OC/Dave
1. Chapter 1

Dave Karofsky and Alia Morgan are both five years old when they emigrate from Russia to America. They were next door neighbours, friends forever, brothers (Well, siblings) from another mother. Their parents were friends as well, luckily, meaning that they could visit each other's houses anytime.

They were both Jewish, going to the same synagogue, same Hebrew class, happy with their lives. It is Dave and Alia's joint birthday when their parents decide it's time to move. A riot occurs in their hometown, Jewish shops are destroyed, and a Torah is burnt.

When they arrive in Lima, Ohio, neither of them speaks a word of English. That's fine to them, it means they can escape to their own private world, and ignore the other children. They spend most of their free time in the sandpit, making up imaginary games, and occasionally swearing at other kids in Russian.

They are five years and six months old when Alia shows Dave the book. They are sitting in the sandpit, Dave tracing patterns in the sand when Alia pulls the book out of her bag. It's blue with golden letters on the front that they can't read.

"What is it?" He asks her.

"A book. I stole it from the library." She holds it close to her chest, as if she's not sure Dave should see it.

"Stole it? Alia, that's bad!"

Alia shrugged and opened the book. "It had pictures in."

The pictures are illustrations of fairy tales, Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, and Snow White. The stories are written underneath, handwritten in black ink.

They don't know what it says, but it doesn't matter, because they are entranced by the pictures. They are so engrossed that Alia and Dave don't notice the little boy sitting behind them.

He coughs quietly, and they turn around. "Hello."

They stare at him. "Hello."

"Can I see?" He points towards the book.

Alia pulls it away from him and snaps at him in Russian. "Go away."

He cocks his head to one side. "Where are you from?"

Dave stares at him blankly. Then he gestures to Alia and himself. "We speak no English."

The little boy nods, and taps his chest. "Kurt."

Alia smiles. "Alia."

Dave doesn't say anything. His eyes flick over Kurt's face, like a painter might stare at a model.

Alia taps Dave's shoulder. "Tell him your name" She says in Russia.

"Dave Karofsky."


	2. Chapter 2

Alia is five years and seven months when she begins to tire of Kurt. He tags after her and Dave all the time, speaking quickly in the language she still yet doesn't understand. And Dave is always staring at him, like he's some kind of God. She doesn't tell Dave her feelings, of course. But she accidently shows them.

Kurt is going off about something, and it really gets on her nerves, so she turns round and hits him over the head with the book from the library she hasn't yet returned. It isn't a hard hit, but hard enough for Kurt to burst into tears and the parents to come hurrying over.

"Веселый!" She shouts at him, shoving the book back into her bag.

Her father clips her over the ear and apologises to Burt in broken English.

"What did she say to my son?" Burt asks, covering Kurt protectively.

"She, um…Called him homosexual." Her father blushed.

Alia glares at Kurt from behind her father's back and curls her fingers into her palm. She doesn't want to hurt him, yet at the same time he hates him for stealing her best friend.

"He's different Отец. I don't like him."

Dave at the same moment wonders if he should love Alia, because he doesn't, just grabs her hand and leaves it at that. For a while.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dave and Alia are six and two days, they decide to walk the wall.

Alia still cannot speak a word of English, because she still holds fast too her roots and believes that one day they will move back.

Dave can now speak perfect English, and spends most of his time pushing Kurt into lockers, even though he is still entranced by him. He has also come to the conclusion that Alia is crazy.

The wall is huge. It's decorated with graffiti and posters of Bollywood films that have long since come out. Alia is standing on the top of the wall, looking down, and Dave is on the bottom, looking up.

"что может Вы видишь?" He shouts to her, what can you see?

"Я вижу деревья, и траву" I see trees and grass.

He sighs "Во всех остальных отношениях?" Other than that?

"Kurt целование кого – то!" Kurt kissing someone! She says that to annoy him, she knows of his affections.

"Закрытый!" Shut up, Dave yells back, blushing furiously.

"Кирпичи рушатся." The bricks are crumbling. She pokes one with her foot.

"Сниженный Вы сумасшедшая девушка" Come down you crazy girl. Dave might not have liked her as he once did, but he still worries for her safety.

Don't tell me what to do, you gay- "Вы не можете сказать мне, что сделать Вас веселый-"She never gets to finish her sentence.

The bricks beneath her give way, and she falls, her mouth open screaming, eyes wide, and her long yellow hair billowing out behind her. She hits the ground with a thunk.

Dave doesn't move. He just stares at her broken body, the twisted neck, the staring eyes, and the pool of blood.

Alia Morgan ceases to exist anymore. She is simply a memory.


End file.
